Card Captor Sakura: The Path of Clow
by MengLong
Summary: Rewrite of Fire Emblem Path of Radiance, with CCS characters.Avalon, a peaceful kingdom, was ruled by the great Fujitaka Kinomoto, until the neighboring Demon Kingdom invaded. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Clamp and Intelligent System and Nintendo owns all.


AN: Yea that's right, I'm starting another story. I might not continue this story, but if gets enough interest, I will continue it. This is AU if you haven't figured it out.

This is a CCS spinoff of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. It is going to be long. There will be a lot of characters, especially OC. (The game had over 60 characters. So over half will be original characters. Many lines are derived from the actual game.)  
Ages of those in this chapter: Syaoran, Takashi, Chiharu, Eriol, Sakura 16 Naoko, Rika: 15. Fanren: 26. Fuutie: 20. Feimei: 19 Shiefa: 18. Li (Syaoran's father): 50

* * *

Card Captor Sakura: Path of Clow

Chapter 1: Training and the First Mission

* * *

_**In a meadow... in a forest...**_

Loud clacking echoed throughout the forest, shattering the peaceful silence. It was a beautiful day with clear sky, and a light breeze gently racing through the forest and meadow. Two boys were clashing wooden weapons at each other in an open clearing. It was an empty spot, with no one to be seen for miles. One sixteen year old boy leaped back a few feet, his wooden sword ready. His messy brown hair was drenched with sweat, while his amber brown eyes were focused in the battle in front of him. Syaoran Li was well built, tall and strong, from constant training as a child. He held his practice sword into a ready position, waiting. His opponent, was another sixteen year old boy. He had black hair, and as for his eyes... well, if you looked closely, maybe you could tell he wasn't actually squiting. Takashi Yamazaki, one of Syaoran's best friends, held his training ax with his right arm, pointing it at Syaoran.

"Today, I'll finally beat you Syaoran." Takashi shouted confidently. They trained everyday together, and never once had Syaoran lost. They trained in hopes that one day that they would be sent on a mission.

"You wish." Syaoran replied coolly. They both readied their weapons, and bowed to each other. Then, they began.

The two boys charged at each other with their weapons. A loud crack rang out as the two weapons collided. Takashi swung his weapon at Syaoran's head, but Syaoran was much faster, much stronger. He ducked and slammed his wooden sword at his opponent's arm, and leaped back a few feet. Takashi groaned at the sharp pain, knowing that would leave a bruise. He rushed again, yelling a loud battle cry. He swung low, sweeping at Syaoran's feet. Syaoran leaped up and flipped midair, delivering a powerful kick at Takashi's head. Takashi collapsed at the blow, and rolled back onto his feet. He snapped his ax back into a ready position, and waited for Syaoran's attack. Syaoran grinned at this, and charged in. Takashi quickly reacted, thrusting his ax head first, catching his opponent off-guard. Syaoran grunted at the blow, but quickly regained his composure, slashing his sword at Takashi's knee. Takashi withdrew back a few feet, gasping for air. He was clearly going to lose the battle at this rate. In a desperate attempt, Takashi rushed and leaped up into the air, bringing his his ax down at Syaoran's head with full force, but his attack was cut short with Syaoran's sword. Syaoran twisted his weapon, knocking the ax out of Takashi's hands. Takashi yelped in surprise as his weapon was knocked away, but leaped away from Syaoran and ran towards his weapon. He was only a few feet away when felt a sword next to throat, and sighed in defeat.

"Looks like I lost... again."

"Nice try. You're good, but I'm better."

"Eh, I'll beat you next time." Syaoran snorted at the comment, finding it ridiculous beyond belief.

"Keep dreaming. The only one that can beat me is my dad. Besides, I didn't even use any magic."

"Did you know that the concept of dreaming-?"

"Oh shut up... oh crap, we forgot about the group meeting! Come on!"

The two boys ran through the forest, back to the hideout of the legendary Li Mercenaries.

* * *

**Meeting Room - Li Mercenaries Hideout**

"About time you kids showed up." Syaoran's father noted disapprovingly as the two boys entered the meeting room. "You've held up this meeting for quite a while." The rest of the mercenary group, except for a few that were busy with other business, were all seated in the room.

"Sorry Dad." "Sorry Mr. Li." The two boys stared at the feet, unable to face Li's glare (AN: Going to call Syaoran's dad "Li", and Syaoran "Syaoran" or "Xiaolang" by family).

"Anyways, back to the group meeting." Syaoran and Takashi nodded embarrassedly, and quickly went towards the meeting table. Syaoran sat down, and glanced around him. Next to him was an extremely creative girl named Naoko Yanagisawa, who was wearing a light blue shirt with dark brown shorts. Her short brown hair matched her dark brown eyes, which had been trained to be sharp. She was training to be an archer, a common misconception due to her large spectacles. She was working under Fuutie Li, one of Syaoran's sisters, who sat across from her student. Fuutie had short black hair and dark brown eyes as well, and was a master sniper. Her eyes could catch the slightest movement, and her accuracy was undeniably incredible. She was dressed in a dark green long sleeve shirt, and green pants. Next to Fuutie is another sister, Feimei Li, an armor knight. She was dressed in all blue at the meeting, matching her heavy blue armor and dark blue lance. She was chatting with Rika Sasaki, a cheerful teenager, she had short auburn hair, and was dressed casually in a light yellow blouse and skirt. She was practicing to be a cleric, to wield healing magic like Chiharu Mihara, a priestess among the group. Chiharu was out somewhere, to investigate and gather some news about the country, Avalon, and was expected back soon. Rika also started to practice with the sword (her offensive magic wasn't exactly up to par). At the head of the table was the leader of the Li Mercenaries. Li was a powerful swordsman, his skills known to be invincible. He was tall, with long brown hair tied in a ponytail, with amber eyes. His son was the spitting image of him. To Li's right was his eldest daughter and his second in command, Fanren Li. She was one of two that specialized in fighting horseback, wielding axes and lances. No one really knew her past, and surprisingly, the Li children remembered much from their early childhood or their mother, but the question was never brought up. Across from her was the last sister of the Li family, Shiefa, the other horseback cavalier. She used lances and sometimes bows. They were all the best there can be, parring up with the Royal Army of Avalon.

"OK, now I called this meeting since I believe that Syaoran and Yamazaki, despite their ability to be on schedule," Li threw a glare at his son, whose face was red from embarrassment, "Is ready for their first mission."

"YES!" The two boys leaped out of their chairs and gave each other a high five. _Our first mission!_

"Will you two calm down!?" Syaoran and Takashi quickly sat back down, embarrassed once again. "Anyways, your first mission will be a nearby village of Piffle. There are supposedly some bandits roaming nearby. Deal with it. Syaoran, you will lead this mission. You two will have Fanren and Shiefa join you, since they are experienced in real combat. Don't screw up. Have Rika check your wounds from your 'training' before you dispatch. Li Mercenaries, you are dismissed. Syaoran, you and your squad will leave tomorrow morning."

* * *

**Outside the meeting room - Li Mercenaries Hideout**

"WAHOOO!" Takashi leaped in the air, whooping. "My first mission! I can't wait to let those bandits taste my ax!"

"You guys are so lucky," Naoko rolled her eyes as she watched Takashi make a fool out of himself. "Rika and I can't go on any missions until we're sixteen."

"Don't worry, it's only a few months away. We'll leave you some bandits to kill." Syaoran gave a smirk as Rika starting fuming at the remark.

"You better leave some. I've been slaving over my sword for weeks."

"Yea I saw, you have a loooooong way to go before you actually kill anybody with those skills. Stick with healing, you know, girl stuff." Takashi gloated, pissing off both girls tremendously.

"GIRL STUFF?? YOU SEXIST BASTARD!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'GIRL STUFF'? SYAORAN AND ERIOL CAN ALSO DO SOME HEALING! AND LAST I CHECKED, THEY'RE MEN, _UNLIKE YOU_!"

While the three squabbled about pointless social order, Syaoran thought about his 'cousin', who was out on a mission. Eriol was one of the most powerful mages around, specializing in elemental magic like Syaoran's but many times more powerful and didn't rely on ofudas. They were raised like brothers, despite no real blood connection. Li and Syaoran found him in a destroyed village, and they took him. They were the best of friends. _I wonder how he is._ His thoughts are cut off short when Takashi began to weave another web of lies.

"Did you know that society was first formed-?"

"SHUT UP TAKASHI!" All three of them yelled at their friend, hoping that he will finally shut up. Good thing Eriol wasn't here, or he would have backed up his partner in crime.

"OK, OK, jeez. Syaoran, up for another match?"

"Don't you ever get tired of losing? Why don't you just surrender now and save yourself a few bruises?"

"Never! Did you know that-?"

"SHUT UP!" "BAKA!" The two girls tackled Takashi, in an attempt to beat the lies out of him.

_Life is good._

* * *

**Avalon's capital - Kinomoto Castle**

Screams filled the night as men in black armor rushed through the castle gates, cutting down anyone who dared to try and stop them. The leader of this attack was a man fully dressed in thick black armor. He carried two swords, one gold, one silver. He drew out one, and faced a charging soldier. The Avalon soldier slammed his lance onto the black armor, and was shocked when his lance shattered, not even leaving a scratch on the Black Knight's armor. The Black Knight swung his silver sword at the soldier, slicing him in half.

* * *

**Kinomoto Castle - Princess Sakura's room**

"PRINCESS! PRINCESS! Quickly, you must escape!" A panicking maid burst into sleeping Sakura's room.

"Hoe?... What's going on?..."

"We're under siege by the Demon's army! You must escape!"

"What? What about Touya and the rest of my family?"

"There is no time! If they get a hold of your cards, the Demon country will be stronger than ever! You must go!"

Sakura was wide awake now, realizing the weight of the situation. She grabbed her cards and necklace, threw on a cloak.

"Hurry Princ-" The maid's words were cut short as an arrow pierced her skull.

"No!" Two soldiers entered the room, and saw Sakura near the window.

"Halt or we will fire!" Sakura continued to back up towards the window, drawing her staff. She threw out two cards.

"TIME! FLY!" Sakura vanished in thin air. The soldiers looked around, befuddled.

"Where did she go?"

* * *

**Outside the castle**

"Please be OK, I will be back..." Sakura flew in the night sky, pink wings sprouted out of her back. Her magic was depleting quickly, Time was a costly magic. She had to fly as far away as possible, or else she will be caught and killed. She flew for a few miles before she felt her magic vanish completely. Her wings vanished, time returned to normal, and Sakura plummeted into the forest, unconscious.

* * *

**Next morning**

"98, 99, 100!" Syaoran finished his push ups, and rolled over to do curl ups.

"Anxious little bro?" Fanren was already dressed in her armor and was examining her battleaxe. "This is your first mission rookie."

"Rookie? You know I'm a better fighter than you." He grunted as he finished his hundredth curl up, and began to practice his martial arts. "I'll be fine, just watch your back."

"Brimming with confidence aren't you? You haven't changed the slightest since you were a kid." Fanren sighed, reminiscing the old times when Syaoran was a little kid. _He was so cute, too bad he never found a cute girl to hook up with, hehe._

"Syyyaaaaaaaaaaaorrraaan!" Takashi ran up to the whooping and doing cartwheels. "Our first mission! Time to use my axe for something besides chopping wood!"

"Chop wood? You? The lazy idiot?" Shiefa walked the Li Mercenaries' two horses. She was dressed with light green armor. Horses were expensive, and most of their travels were in rough areas that moving on foot was easier, unless you have mastered horseback riding. Shiefa and Fanren were practically raised with their horses. "Come on, we're moving out."

"Yeeeeeha!"

"Shut up Takashi!"

* * *

**Piffle, Avalon**

_Another fresh kill._ Zawana, leader of a bandit gang, watched his group scavenge the village. A group of travelers was approaching the village, armed and ready for battle. "What is going _on_ out there? Is that some sort of army? Hmph, a bunch of sell swords looking for their next meal. Those idiot villagers must've called for help. Lads! Listen up, we got some mercenaries, hurt 'em, and hurt 'em bad! We got a rep to live up, let these suckers live, and we'll have bloody sell swords at our necks!"

The bandit gang roared in agreement, ready for more bloodshed. Zawana glared at the approaching group. "Curse those villagers, they think some sell swords can take on us? That ain't gonna happen anytime soon! All these villagers will get is burned down houses! Tear 'em down boys! That'll teach them a lesson!" A woman's scream echoed in the village, as her house began to collapse... with her in it. Smoke began to fill the air.

* * *

**Piffle, Avalon - Outskirts**

"Those bastards are burning down the houses!" Shiefa gripped her lance tightly. "Those bandits are going to pay!"

Syaoran clenched his hand tightly on his pendant around his neck, and drew out his magic sword. He felt the disturbance, a loss of an innocent life. His eyes shined with amber flames. "Li Mercenaries, move out!"

* * *

**Piffle, Avalon**

"Here they come boys, take 'em down! There are seven of us, and four of them!" Zawana was giddy for combat. The village had no defenses, so conquering it was no feat. "Time to show them our wrath!"

* * *

Fanren and Shiefa lead the charge on horseback. Fanren drew her axe, and impaled one of the bandit's head with ease. Shiefa thrust her lance into another bandit's chest, he screamed as he bled to death. Then the two riders raced after the houses, checking for survivors or wounded. Syaoran and Takashi ran in weapons ready, facing off with four stragglers. One bandit rushed at the two of them, screaming as he swung his axe at Syaoran's head. Syaoran raised his sword to deflect the blow, and kicked the attacker in his gut. He balled over and fell to the ground, groaning in pain. His misery was cut short when his head was sliced off. The remaining three looked apprehensive. The bandits started off nearly twice the mercenaries number. Now they were even.

"Panicking now? Bring it!" Takashi rushed in and brought his axe down at an enemy swordsman. The bandit tried to block the blow, but the force of the axe blasted past the sword and into his skull. Syaoran charged at the remaining straggler, and finished him with a quick attack.

"You two are quite young for warriors." Zanawa approached the two mercenaries, heaving a large ax. "Now you will pay for your interference. I am Zanawa, and I will not and can not be killed by useless sell swords!"

"Go to hell." Takashi spat out, ax ready. "Better yet, I will send you there. Syaoran, this one is mine."

Syaoran hesitated, but nodded. "Kick his butt."

Takashi roared as he leaped into the air, and brought his ax down at Zanawa. The bandit blocked the blow, but was forced backwards by the force of the blow. His arms were ringing from the power. _Hell, this kid is tough? Who the hell are these guys?_ Zanawa was never able to finish that thought, with inhuman speed, Takashi threw his axe, which landed with a loud thump at the bandit's chest.

"Urg.. I... I'm meant for better than this... I don't want to die here!" Zanawa managed to yell out with his last breath, then collapsed.

* * *

"Good job little bro! We got our pay! You all right?" Fanren asked cheerfully. _Another simple, successful mission_.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Syaoran replied coolly. _No wounds, no deaths. Nothing to worry about. Except for that one woman..._ Syaoran hated the feeling of helplessness. He vowed to be the best there ever was, and he fully intends to achieve that title. So he can save all the innocent people who didn't deserve to die.

"You know, you surprised me. To think how far you have came..."

"Look at Dad. I've a long way to go."

"Can't argue with that, Dad was..." Her voice trailed off, and her eyes stared off to the distant sky, as if in a trance.

"What about Dad?"

"Oh, nothing."

"I have a feeling that this is more than 'nothing'."

"You'll learn about it in due time."

"Great..."

"Syaoran! That was awesome!" Takashi ran up to him, giving him a high five. "Did you see me wipe out that leader? That was a peace of cake! If all our missions are like this, there might be no bandits left for poor Rika and Naoko!"

"Of course idiot, I was there! Well, it sucks for them for being fifteen!"

"You did great Syaoran." Shiefa chipped in, proud of her little brother's first real battle. She remembered how in her first battle, she was so nervous that she accidentally dropped her lance... five times. Luckily, Li was leading the mission, so it turned out to be a success. Syaoran and Takashi didn't lose their cool and performed excellently.

"Everyone ready? Let's head back, I'm sure the girls has a nice meal for us when we get back." Fanren chuckled as the two boys enthusiastically recapped the mission, describing every little detail and every thought that crossed their minds. They were already anxious for their next mission. _Boys will be boys._


End file.
